


never mind the odds (i'm gonna try my luck) TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL

by larrieloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 27 Dresses - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Doctor Harry, Español | Spanish, Harry's obsessed with his dogs, Journalist Louis, Lazy Mornings, Louis' obsessed with his job, M/M, Minor Blood and Injury Mentions, Niall's stupid newsboy cap, Rimming, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrieloveslarry/pseuds/larrieloveslarry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson va a ser la voz periodística de su generación. Sólo está esperando a que su editor se dé cuenta. Por ahora, está atrapado escribiendo pedazos pobres para la sección de Vida y Estilo del periódico London Now.Su última tarea fue la misma basura de siempre: un perfil sobre Harry Styles, cirujano plástico y uno de los solteros más elegible de Londres. Louis se empeña en escribir algo ingenioso, picante e inesperado; si eso hace quedar a Harry como un idiota, eso es sólo el precio de buen periodismo. Eso hasta que Louis llega a conocer a Harry y darse cuenta que es casi perfecto.Con Louis como un trabajólico, Harry como cirujano plástico con un corazón de oro, Zayn y Niall como los colegas y mejores amigos de Louis, y Liam como el pediatra favorito de todos y la mano derecha de Harry.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never mind the odds (i'm gonna try my luck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525959) by [spit_on_me_larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spit_on_me_larry/pseuds/spit_on_me_larry). 



"Louis, ¿ya terminaste esa historia del chimpancé esquiando en agua?"

Louis alzó la mirada de su laptop con un suspiro. "Sí, James. Y te puedo decir en este instante que es pura mierda"

Su jefe rodeó los ojos y soltó una risita incrédula. "Nada de lo que escribes es una mierda, Tommo. Eres uno de los mejores escritores que hemos tenido y tú lo sabes."

"Entonces ¡¿por qué he pasado los últimos tres jodidos años en la sección de Vida y Estilo?!" demandó Louis, girando en su silla para quedar frente a James Corden, su supervisor y el editor junior del London Now.

"Lou," suspiró James con un aire de hombre que ha sufrido con esta discusión en varias ocasiones anteriormente. "Necesitamos tu creat—,"

"Necesitan mi creatividad en la sección de Vida y Estilo," recita Louis débilmente. "Ya sé, ya sé. Me lo has dicho como un millón de veces"

"¿Cuándo vas a empezar a creértelo?"

"¡Cuando me empieces a dar historias sobre cosas que importan!" insistió Louis, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y dándole a James su mirada más intimidante.

"Sólo pareces un gatito enojado cuando haces esa cara," apuntó James ingeniosamente. "Es adorable"

Louis frunció el ceño con enojo. "¡No soy jodidamente adorable!" se quejó. James sólo rio y cruzó la habitación para arrugar el ceño de Louis. "Eres lo más adorable. Especialmente cuando haces esa carita de gatito enojado"

"Oh, Jesús, ¿Lou está haciendo la cara de gatito enojado?" sonó una voz familiar desde la puerta. "¿Sobre qué lo estás haciendo escribir, James?" se oyó otra voz, ésta con un marcado acento irlandés.

Louis fulminó con la mirada a sus mejores amigos, quienes habían aparecido de repente en su pequeña oficina. Los ojos ámbar de Zayn estaban brillando con alegría mientras sus gafas de carey estaban cuidadosamente sobre sus ondas de brillante cabello negro oscuro. Niall tenía su estúpido gorro de periodista sobre su cabello rubio y hacia muecas raras, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

"¡Yo no hago cara de gatito enojado! ¡Voy a matar a Nick por inventar eso!"

Zayn y Niall miraron a Louis de vuelta, claramente poco convencidos. "Grimmy habla mierda, pero si que la acertó con esa. Eres un gatito enojado, amigo," dijo Zayn y Niall asintió vigorosamente.

"¡Tú también estarías enojado si tuvieras que pasar todo el día escribiendo sobre jodidos chimpancés esquiando en agua!"

"Sólo estamos dándole a la gente lo que quiere. Y lo que quieren es tu ingenioso e inteligente comentario en la sección de Vida y Estilo. Sin embargo, Simon tiene una nueva tarea para ti, te quiere ver en su oficina después del almuerzo, ¿okay?"

Louis gruñó sin replicar, lo que hizo que James frunciera el ceño en una manera que parecía casi innatural en su redonda y alegre cara. "Lou, compórtate. Simon es el editor a cargo, y no es tan informal como lo soy yo"

Zayn resopló y rodó los ojos mientras Niall carcajeaba a su manera. "Te refieres a no estar tan dispuesto a aguantar toda la mierda de Louis" corrigió Niall. Los ojos azul-gris de James parpadearon y sus labios se retorcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Semántica" dijo, y los cuatro hombre rieron por lo bajo

"No te preocupes, James. Seré buen chico con Simon" le aseguró Louis a su jefe. "Siempre lo soy, ¿no?"

"Debatible" musitó Zayn. Louis replicó lanzándole un pedazo de papel que estaba en su escritorio, a lo que James se excusó, diciendo, "Muy bien, chicos. Me voy a almorzar. Traten de no incendiar la oficina mientras no estoy"

"¡No prometemos nada!" dijeron Louis y Niall al unísono.

* * *

 

"No van a creer a quién entrevistaré la próxima semana," balbuceó Niall con la boca llena de sándwich de ensalada de pollo. Zayn no le hizo caso y Louis canturreó con interrogación. "¡Al jodido Rory McIlloroy!" dijo Niall sonriendo. Lo miraron perplejos. "¡El golfista!" Niall dijo rodando los ojos como si hubiera tenido que ser obvio. "Cuatro veces campeón. El mejor golfista irlandés en el mundo. Mi héroe personal. ¡Hello!" pronunció mientras volvía a rodar los ojos.

Niall estaba a cargo de la sección deportiva del London Now, que encajaba perfectamente con él. Aunque su lesión en la rodilla terminó con su carrera de fútbol en la universidad, él vivía y respiraba cada deporte, desde lucha libre hasta water polo.

"Estoy feliz por ti, amigo," Zayn dijo después de tragar su trozo de recalentado de curry. "Mientras James no me haga dibujar caricaturas de deportes" agregó pesimista.

"¿En qué estás trabajando ahora, entonces?" preguntó Louis, los ojos de Zayn se abrieron y su expresión tranquila usual cambión a una sonrisa casi maniática. "Caricaturas del Brexit" susurró con felicidad.

"Suenas emocionado por el peor error político de nuestra generación" apuntó Louis alzando una ceja.

"Da una buena crítica" Zayn se encogió de hombros. Zayn era el caricaturista del periódico. Había empezado a trabajar unos seis meses después que Louis, recién salido de la escuela de arte y buscando una manera de pagar la renta hasta que alguno de sus proyectos personales se llevara a cabo. Casi tres años después, sus proyectos terminaron siendo unos hobbies nada más.

Escuchando a sus amigos hablar sobre sus últimas tareas, Louis tuvo que reprimir el pequeño calambre que le estaba dando en el estómago. Estaba contento de que sus amigos pudieran hacer lo que amaban, pero joder que él quería poder hacerlo también.

Él quería poder escribir sobre noticias más interesantes que el capítulo de anoche de The X Factor, cosas que de verdad le emocionaban en vez de darle ganas de pegarse en la cabeza contra el escritorio. Louis amaba el periódico en el que trabajaba. Era pequeño y bastante desorganizado, pero sus colegas eran obstinados, francos y brillantes, lo que había hecho que la reputación del London Now fuera la de uno de los mejores periódicos independientes en Inglaterra.

Por más que le gustara trabajar en el London Now, él de verdad quería cambiar la personalidad de mierda que tenían, a periodismo político contundente. El tipo de periodismo que cambia la forma de pensar de las personas. Moría por escribir sobre el destino de la Unión Europea, y la crisis de los refugiados sirios, y detalles de la política exterior a Inglaterra.

Fue la razón por la que se mató trabajando en dos trabajos para poder entrar en el programa de periodismo de la Universidad de Kent, y fue la razón por la que quiso trabajar en el London Now, que tenía una muy buena reputación en cuanto al periodismo político.

Cada vez que Louis le contara a James, el solo suspiraba y le decía que Louis tendría que esperar a su momento, pero que por ahora, lo necesitaban en Vida y Estilo. A este punto, si Louis tiene que escribir otro artículo sobre un video de un tierno animal siendo viral, iba a perder la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento donde arrojó la corteza de su sándwich en la basura y se fue a la oficina de Simon para escuchar cuál sería su nueva tarea.

Simon Cowell era el editor a cargo del London Now y francamente, daba miedo. El tuvo que renunciar este trabajo de alto cargo en que tenía en The Guardian para empezar con su periódico propio y ser notorio en la industria. Incluso Louis no se atrevía a hablar a las espaldas de Simon Cowell, y Louis ha hablado a las espaldas de todos.

"¿Señor? ¿Quería verme?" llamó Louis, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos en la puerta ya abierta de Simon y metió la cabeza. Simon alzó la mirada de su periódico escrito en chino.

"Louis, toma asiento, por favor" dijo con delicadeza. Louis hizo lo que le pidió, sentándose en el cómodo sillón al lado opuesto del gran escritorio de caoba de Simon mientras sacaba su block de notas. "Entonces. James te contó que te daré una nueva tarea" dijo Simon, sentándose hacia atrás y poniendo una pierna sobre la otra.

"Sí, señor" respondió Louis, sacando el lápiz que siempre tenía detrás de la roja y posicionándolo sobre el block de notas, listo para escribir.

"Esta vez será algo distinto a lo que has escrito en el pasado. Esto será más grande. Con más contenido. Y con más responsabilidad."

Louis sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, golpeando esperanzado en su pecho. ¿Podría ser este el momento que estaba esperando? ¿La oportunidad para demostrarle a Simon y James, y a todos los demás que él podía escribir más que columnas tontas? Aguanto la respiración mientras Simon continuaba.

"Queremos que hagas el perfil de nuestra columna mensual de Influetial Londoners." Louis sabía de que se trataba esa columna de la que Simon estaba hablando; tenían un perfil de todo tipo de gente con grandes logros—atlético y escolares, políticos y activistas. Esta era la oportunidad de Louis. Iba a hacer el perfil de la mejor y más brillante persona, y escribir algo completamente aplastante.

"¿A quién le tengo que hacer el perfil, señor?" preguntó Louis, tratando de mantener su tono neutral y inafectado.

"Harry Styles" replicó Simon, dándole a Louis una sonrisa rara. "Él es uno de los mejores cirujanos cosméticos de Londres, y también tiene alta presencia en las redes sociales"

Simon abrió su laptop plateada y escribió fuertemente por un momento antes de girar la pantalla para que Louis viera. Un hombre extremadamente atractivo con ojos verdes, cabello rizado color café, y una dentanda, infantil sonrisa. El titular decía: "¡Harry Styles, cirujano estrella, arranca de la práctica en Los Angeles para ser un éxito rotundo en Londres!"

Louis miró a Simon con desaprobación. "¿Va—vamos a hacerle un perfil a un cirujano plástico para la columna de los Influential Londoners?"

Simon asintió. "Harry es exactamente la persona prometedora de la que nuestros lectores quieren escuchar. Es joven, atractivo, y está en la cima. Va a ser brillante."

"Sí, brillante" repitió Louis débilmente. Esto no era brillante. Iba a ser más de eso tonto y sin sentido. ¿Un bonito cirujano plástico con un Instagram popular? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar algo importante y significativo en eso?

Si Simon se dio cuenta o no del cambio drástico en el humor de Louis, no hizo comentarios sobre eso. En vez de eso, aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Bien. Empezarás el lunes en la mañana. Tendrás que vigilar al Dr. Styles en el Hospital London Bridge hasta nuevo aviso. Estoy ansioso por ver que harás con este, Louis."

Louis trató de sonreír confiado, esperando a que no pareciera una mueca. "No lo decepcionaré, señor" respondió, levantándose de su asiento, guardando su block de notas e irse afligidamente de la habitación.

* * *

 

"Un cirujano plástico, Niall. Un maldito. Cirujano. Plástico."

Louis bebió el resto de su bebida y limpió su boca con su mano. "Pensé que iba a tener que hacer el perfil de alguien importante. El mes pasado, ¡Nick entrevistó a un miembro del Parlamento, Dios mío!"

Niall vacío su cerveza Guiness y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis. "Lo siento, Lou" balbuceó con simpatía.

"¡Soy un periodista serio, Nialler!" hipó Louis. "¡Un periodista muy serio! ¡No quiero pasar las próximas seis semanas de mi vida viendo un malparido dándole botox a unas amas de casa millonarias!"

Zayn dejó su copa de vino tinto para poder dar una larga calada a su cigarrillo. "Es mejor que ese artículo sobre esa impostora de Cher en Surrey," apuntó.

Louis le levantó el dedo de al medio. "Te dije que nunca lo mencionaras. Ella arruinó la carrera de Cher por mí. Es una tragedia para cualquier hombre gay digno"

Niall y Zayn soltaron carcajadas. "Aún no perdono a James por darme esa tarea. ¡Es como si quisiera quitarme cada pedacito restante de mi dignidad, sin mencionar mi integridad periodística!" se lamentó Louis dramáticamente.

Niall y Zayn lo miraron por un prolongado momento, se miraron entre ellos, y explotaron en risas otra vez. "¡Váyanse a la mierda!" Louis dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciéndole una seña al bartender para que le sirviera otra ronda.

"Si lo piensas bien, Lou. Hacer un perfil sobre Dr. McDreamy no será tan malo" dijo Niall mientras los tres tropezaban fuera del pub una hora después. "McDreamy mi trasero" se quejó Louis de mal humor.

Niall carcajeó. "Vete a la mierda, amigo. Con Zayn stalkeamos un poco su Instagram mientras tú estabas en el baño, y él es como, totalmente tu tipo."

"¡Él no es mi tipo! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un tipo!" escupió indignado.

En realidad, Louis ya había hecho una rápida búsqueda en Google por su parte y Harry Styles era totalmente su tipo. Harry tenía rulos revoltosos que caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros, y a sus almendrados y felinos ojos verdes, y unos labios gruesos y casi innaturalmente rosados y largos. Y un cuerpo que se las arregla para ser atlético y suave* a la vez.

Louis había pasado un particular y vergonzoso minuto y media prácticamente babeando mientras veía una foto de Harry corriendo sin camiseta en el parque con su perro (Louis no supo muy bien por qué esta foto estaba en internet, pero tampoco se estaba quejando).

El preferiría morir antes que admitirselo a Niall y Zayn, sin embargo. "Cirujanos plásticos creídos no son mi tipo" dijo ágilmente. Pretendió no ver la mirada incrédula que Niall y Zayn intercambiaron a sus espaldas.

"Si no te gusta la tarea, entonces usa la tarea para escribir algo que sí te guste," sugirió Zayn luego de que los dos se fueron en un camino distinto al de Niall.

"¿Huh?" gruñó Louis, saliendo de sus pensamiento sobre lo bien y cómodo que se va a sentir en su cama luego de este largo y decepcionante día.

"Usa el perfil para escribir algo que sí importa. Usa lo de Styles para hablar de la mala calidad de la salud o algo así. Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Siempre encuentras una razón para estar enojado"

"Eso es en realidad algo muy brillante, Zee" dijo lentamente. "Si lo es" Zayn dijo de manera objetiva mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta su estación de metro diciendo adiós con la mano.

Louis pasó el resto de su caminata a casa con una lluvia de ideas y un renovado sentido de vigor. Este artículo iba a ser mordaz y actual e hiriente y jodidamente fenomenal. Con un poco de suerte, esta pobre columna sería su ticket dorado fuera de Vida y Estilo.


	2. -2-

Cuando Harry empezó en el Hospital London Bridge seis meses atrás, Liam le había asegurado que levantarse a las 7 am para las reuniones del staff se haría más fácil con el tiempo. Liam era un mentiroso.

Cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar con el sonido de Marimba a las 6 am, Harry con el ceño fruncido tuvo que reprimir las ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared. En vez de eso, oprimió el botón de  _snooze_ y se acurrucó en posición fetal, convirtiéndose en una pelota aún más apretada debajo de las suaves sábanas blancas. Antes de que el pudiera volver a conciliar un sueño decente, su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez con una llamada entrante.

"¿Aló?" gruñó, con su voz raspada y ronca recién despertada. "¡Saca tu trasero de la cama, Styles! ¡La reunión del staff es en 57 minutos y contando!"

"Pensé que ya habíamos acordado que las llamadas a las 6 de la mañana estaban prohibidas, Liam" se quejó Harry.

"Eso fue antes de que pasaras de largo durmiendo para la reunión de la semana pasada. Ahora, mira el lado bueno. Si te levantas ahora, aún tendrás tiempo para salir a correr antes de tener que ir al hospital"

"Te odio," dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"Encantador. Te veo en una hora"

Veinte minutos después, Harry ya se había lavado los dientes, vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta térmica de Nike, comido una banana y alimentado a los perros.

Su rutina de mañana había tardado un poco más de lo normal porque pasó unos cinco graciosos minutos tratando de que su chihuahua, Latte, se subiera en el lomo de su Gran Danés, Lucy. Ahora iba tarde a su reunión. Había valido la pena totalmente.

Mientras trotaba por el pavimento de la calle cerca del río Támesis, dejó que el fresco clima de noviembre por la mañana llenara sus pulmones y se filtrase en sus huesos. Corrió por donde estaba la casa con techo de madera del Teatro The Globe y bajó por Bankside, disfrutando de la ausencia mañanera de personas en las calles. Por mucho que odiara madrugar, disfrutaba de la paz de la solitaria ciudad de Londres en la mañana.

Harry dio una vuelta por el río y dejó que su mente se despejara para el día que se le venía encima. Tenía la reunión semanal donde el jefe médico del hospital daba anuncios que en realidad nunca afectaron a Harry. Luego tenía un par de consultas quirúrgicas por el final de la mañana, y después—Harry apretó los dientes con sólo pensarlo—tendría que juntarse con el periodista para el estúpido artículo del London Now.

Pensó en la semana pasada, cuando el jefe lo sacó mientras estaba listo para una abdominoplastia particularmente complicada.

"Simon Cowell del London Now nos llamó para contarnos de que estaba extremadamente interesado en hacerte un perfil para la columna de los Influential Londoners en su periódico" dijo.

Había parloteado sobre como esto sería "excelente publicidad para el hospital" y "una oportunidad para ser un representante de la comunidad médica". Harry prácticamente había escapado, murmurando que iba tarde para su cirugía. El jefe, obviamente, no lo dejó ir tan fácil, enviándole un email esa tarde diciendo con palabras severas y seguras que el artículo iba a suceder lo quisiera así o no.

"¡Quieren escribir un maldito artículo! ¡Sobre mí!" se quejó Harry mientras tomaba tragos de su cerveza con Liam esa noche. "Soy la persona más aburrida que conozco, Li. Como que, paso mis días jugando con mis perros y ¡aplanando abdómenes! ¡Voy a parecer el mayor tonto de Londres!"

"Harry. Te sentaste en primera fila en el London Fashion Week de este año. Eres amigo de Posh y Becks(1). No eres la persona más aburrida que conoces." Liam apuntó exasperado. "Además, no es la peor cosa en el mundo. Podrías hablar de esa caridad para la comunidad LGBT en la que trabajas. Dales un poco de visión, ¿sabes?"

_(1) Posh and Becks: el nombre que inventaron los medios para la pareja entre Victoria y David Beckham._

Harry concordó de mala gana que Liam tenía un punto, pero no sin antes gruñir. "Debieron haberte elegido a ti. Salvas las vidas  de niños todos los días, literalmente. Eres como, un superheróe de la vida real."

"Bueno, pero no soy uno de los 10 solteros más elegibles de Londres, ¿no?" replicó Liam con una exagerada ceja enarcada, al punto que Harry se quejó y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

"Ahora ¿por qué no mejor me pateas para hacerme sentir peor?" preguntó, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese estúpido artículo de The Sun que lo comparaba a un vino fino: "rico, algo frutal, y probablemente va a necesitar unos minutos luego de que lo descorchen"

"¡Vamos, Haz! ¡Fue gracioso!" carcajeó Liam.

"¡Fue ofensivo! Ser bisexual no me hace frutal" dijo Harry molesto mientras pagaban la cuenta.

Cuando Liam se dejó de reír, revolvió su cabello de forma consoladora. "El artículo del London Now no va a ser tan horrible, Hazza. No son un trapo de cotilleos como lo son los de The Sun"

"Tienes razón" suspiró Harry. "En realidad, conozco a uno de los escritores"

"¿En serio? ¡Quizás él podría ser el que te entreviste!" dijo Liam con entusiasmo.

"Lo dudo mucho. Nick hace como, lo de política, creo"

Liam puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo apretó cariñosamente. "No te preocupes, Haz. No será todo tan malo"

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, me siento algo insolente" dijo Harry, acurrucándose en el hombro de su amigo. "Está bien, amigo. Tú aguantaste los dramáticos momentos que pasé en la universidad, ¿recuerdas? Puedo escuchar un poco de quejidos de vez en cuando."

El afecto que tiene Harry por su mejor amigo le quitó por un momento la ansiedad por el artículo mientras salían del bar y caminaban hacia la estación de metro, recordando cómo se conocieron al ser compañeros de laboratorios en biología el primer año en Cambridge.

Sin embargo, la percepción de Harry sobre el artículo había dado un giro completo. Todo parecía tan forzado y ególatra y algo—asqueroso, por decir algo más.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a la gente estando impresionada de su trabajo y él jodidamente odiaba eso. Él era bueno en lo que hacía y le gustaban un montón de cosas de ello: las considerables horas y el apuro que venía con las cirugías, el pensamiento de poder ser capaz de hacer sentir a las personas algo más confiadas con su cuerpo. Pero él sabía que no estaba haciendo nada fundamental y que alguien escribiera un artículo sobre él que sería leído por miles de personas parecía algo incorrecto.

Mientras caminaba lentamente por afuera del Hospital London Bridge media hora después, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y haciéndose un pequeño rodete, Harry decidió seguir el consejo de Liam: dejar de quejar y sacar lo mejor de una mala situación. Haría la entrevista, promocionar el Rainbow Clinic, una clínica gratuita enfocada en la comunidad LGBT en donde él era voluntario, y poder quitárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

Harry se dirigió a la gran sala de reuniones del hospital para la reunión semanal. Le hubiera gustado ir primero a la sala de guardia para poder ducharse y colocarse su ropa quirúrgica, pero iba casi diez minutos tarde, así que hizo lo posible para no interrumpir mientras se adentraba por la doble puerta de vidrio y buscaba un asiento libre.

El jefe paró en la mitad de su anuncio sobre las renovaciones en el cuarto piso mirar con mala cara al origen de la interrupción.

"Ah, Dr. Styles" dijo apenas vio a Harry. "Hola," dijo Harry, saludando con la mano débilmente a los otros 50 doctores en la habitación.

"¡Justo les iba a contar de la gran noticia!"

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mientras colapsaba en la primera silla vacía que encontró mientras trataba de camuflarse con el papel de las paredes.

"¡El doctor Styles va a estar en la columna de Influential Londoners del periódico London Now!"

Harry escaneó la habitación en busca de Liam y le envió una mirada de dolor mientras sus colegas aplaudían. Liam sonrió y silbo, haciendo que la cara de Harry se volviera aún más rosada.

"Te odio" moduló en voz baja, mientras, el jefe se daba vuelta y le preguntaba, "¿Hay algo que quiera decir, Dr. Styles?"

Durante diez horribles e incómodos segundos, Harry trató de que se le ocurriera algo, cualquier cosa para decir.  "Erm—uh no—en realidad, no. No por el momento" titubeó, su voz saliendo empalagosamente lenta y extremadamente grave como siempre sonaba cuando estaba nervioso.

En el incómodo silencio que le siguió, Harry echó un vistazo a través de la habitación y vio a Liam ahogándose en una silenciosa risa.

El jefe se aclaró la garganta. "Bien. Siguiente tema." Al momento siguiente, estaba charlando sobre un cambio en los turnos de los enfermeros y Harry sintió la libertad en deslizarse en su asiento y mensajearle amenazas de muerte a Liam.

Cuando los doctores y enfermeros salieron de la sala de reuniones media hora después, Harry escuchó al jefe llamarlo. Suspiró y caminó lentamente hasta el principio de la habitación, casi seguro del porqué lo llamaban.

"¿Te llegó el email con los detalles de tu entrevistas de hoy?" preguntó.

"Sí, señor. Segundo piso, sala de reuniones al mediodía."

"Bien," dijo el jefe, miró alrededor de la habitación de manera conspiratoria y bajó su voz antes de continuar. "Harry, estoy seguro que no necesitas que te recuerde que este tipo de prensa podría ser muy positiva para el hospital. Especialmente porque trabajas en un área quirúrgica que—bueno, es bastante rentable para nosotros."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Disculpe, no estoy muy seguro de lo que usted está tratando de decir" dijo lentamente.

"Estoy diciendo que tienes que esforzarte en esto, Harry. Al final del día, el hospital es un negocio, y esta es una buena oportunidad de negocio."

En ese momento, Harry respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que sería inapropiado e increíblemente descortés decirle a su jefe que se metiera su "importante oportunidad de negocios" por donde le quepa. Esta era una de las razones por las que no quería hacer esa estúpida entrevista desde un principio; él no se sentía libre de poder anunciar sus servicios y no tenía ganas de ser un cartel publicitario con patas para el hospital.

"Bien. Yo—uh, tendré eso en mente" dijo de manera brusca. "De verdad me tengo que ir, señor. Tengo una consulta quirúrgica en media hora." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se apuró hasta la puerta, donde Liam lo esperaba.

El resto de la mañana fue tan ocupada para Harry que no tenía ni tiempo o espacio en su mente para preocuparse más sobre el artículo. Tenía un seguimiento con un paciente que tuve una rinoplastia recientemente. De ahí, conoció a la familia de una bebé que se estaba preparando para cirugía de labio leporino y paladar hendido. Después de eso, su amigo de la residencia llamó buscando un consejo sobre una complicada revisión cicatriz que haría esa semana.

Como siempre, Harry se perdió completamente en el ajetreo del hospital; checando monitores, hablando con enfermeras cuando pasaba por estación, conversando con los pacientes y rellenando historiales médicos. Siempre moviéndose en medio de este atareado mar de actividad, como un solo capilar en la gran cadena del torrente sanguíneo. Amaba estar en medio de eso; sintiendo como si tuviera su pequeño lugar propio en este amplio ecosistema.

Harry estaba tan consumido en un frenesí de actividad que olvidó completamente de la entrevista hasta que Liam le preguntó por qué aún no estaba ahí. Harry chequeó su teléfono y vio que ya iba cinco minutos tarde.

"¡Maldito infierno, tienes razón!" maldijo, corriendo hacia otra dirección sin decir nada más.

En su carrera hacia la sala de reuniones del segundo piso, tuvo el sentimiento de que no estaba listo para esto. No tenía idea de lo que le iban a preguntar o qué se supone que tenía que decir, o cuánto iba a tardar. Joder, que ni siquiera sabía quién lo entrevistaría. Se estaba arrepintiendo por no haber llamado a Nick para saber detalles mientras corría hasta la sala de reuniones y terminar su recorrido.

No estaba seguro de que esperaba de la apariencia del periodista del London Now , pero ciertamente no era de esta manera. El hombre apoyado en la mesa de conferencias era jodidamente guapo: de baja estatura y ligero, pelo café cuidadosamente desordenado y grandes párpados, ojos azul-gris y labios finos estirados en una mueca mientras escribía bruscamente en su celular. Sólo había una pizca de color marrón rojizo que cubría los contornos angulares de su mandíbula y su piel estaba hermosamente bronceada (Sobre eso, ¿cómo? Era noviembre en Londres)

El hombre finalmente alzó su mirada y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Harry algo boquiabierto en la entrada. "Um, hola" dijo, con su voz aguda y ronca, casi melodiosa. Harry buscó torpemente algo que decir, pero para su desgracia, su cerebro había decidido en ese momento olvidar como hablar inglés. El hombre estudió a Harry de manera burlona por un largo momento antes de hablar otra vez. "Soy Louis Tomlinson, del London Now. Yo haré su perfil para nuestra columna de los Influential Londoners"

"Lle—llegué tarde" habló sin pensar. El hombre enarcó una ceja y Harry se las ingenió para decir algo que sí tuviera sentido. "Me refiero a—¡Lo siento tanto por llegar tarde! Perdí la noción del tiempo y, uh—oh bueno, aún no me he presentado—soy Harry. Uh, Styles. Harry Styles."

Harry sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de conferencias cuando la boca de Louis se abrió por sorpresa, sus ojos azules brillando con una sonrisita y una pequeña carcajada escapándose de sus labios. En la mitad de su intensa vergüenza, se las arregló para apreciar que la risa de Louis Tomlinson era igual de melódica que su voz.

"Sí—bueno, es un gusto, Dr. Styles. ¿Empezamos?" preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia Harry en forma de saludo. Harry asintió torpemente y agarró la mano de Louis, tratando de ignorar el calor que sintió en el estómago por el contacto.

Louis se dio la vuelta para recoger su block de notas y Harry sintió que se le secaba la garganta, porque santa mierda, el hombre tenía un buen trasero, redondo y firme, acompañado de unos ajustados, resaltantes y vulgares jeans negros. Jesús, era hermoso.

" _¡Cálmate!"_  se dijo severamente a sí mismo mientras seleccionaba un asiento al otro lado de la mesa. "¡ _Eres un hombre de 29 años!"_

"¿Quieres tomar asiento?" preguntó Louis luego de que se había instalado en uno de los sillones, haciendo un ademán hacia la mesa examinando a Harry como si estuviera algo preocupado por su salud mental.

Una vez que Harry se sentó, Louis se acomodó en su propia silla, poniendo una pierna debajo de sí mismo, tomando un lápiz que tenía detrás de la oreja, y se inclinó hacia Harry.

"No te importa grabe esto ¿cierto?" preguntó, sacando de su bolsillo algo que parecía una memoria negra. Harry no respondió porque no se había dado cuenta de los tatuajes en los antebrazos de Louis, justo donde las mangas de su blazer estaban arremangadas. Tenía tatuada una pulsera sobre una de sus muñecas con unos símbolos de naipes que los separaban en intervalos equitativos. Y luego, justo arriba de eso, Dios lo ayude, había una jodida calavera con huesos cruzados. Harry estaba quizás, enamorándose un poquito mucho.

"Um, ¿es eso un no o—?" preguntó Louis apagándose de manera indecisa, dándole a Harry un golpe de realidad.

"¡Oh, sí! No, está bien, hazlo" replicó Harry, mirando hacia abajo y pasando una mano por su cabello inconscientemente.

"Bien, entonces. Empecemos con lo fácil ¿sí?"

"Lo fácil" repitió Harry tímidamente.

"De dónde vienes, dónde estudiaste, qué es lo que haces exactamente—todo lo básico" soltó Louis.

"Bien. Vengo, um—vengo de. Yo, uh, bueno soy de Cheshire. Y fui a Cambridge para la universidad. Y, uh—lo siento, ¿cuál era la otra pregunta?"

Louis ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y estudió a Harry por un momento. Harry se liberó de la intensidad su mirada; era como si Louis estaba tratando de leerlo y eso un poco desconcertante.

"¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas un poco sobre ti?" Louis preguntó luego de un largo rato, posando el lápiz en el block de notas y mirando a Harry con expectación.

Harry se observó los dedos, con los cuales estaba jugueteando por el nerviosismo. Se rompió la cabeza tratando de encontrar de decir algo bueno, algo significativo, algo que pudiera impresionar a este hermoso y confundido hombre que tenía sentado en frente.

"Yo—um, tengo dos perros." Oh Jesús, le estaba hablando sobre sus perros a un jodido periodista. Él necesitaba dejar de hablar en ese momento. "Se llaman Latte y Lucy. Latte es un chihuaha y Lucy es un Gran Danés. A veces Latte se sube en el lomo de Lucy. Es—uh, es gracioso."

La boca de Louis literalmente se abrió y Harry se sintió una necesidad tremenda de saltar por la ventana, a la calle y fuera de esta maldita sala de conferencias.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, ese era el problema. Obviamente tiene sus momentos de vergüenza, pero Harry sabía que era bueno con las personas, bueno en decir cosas que caerían bien a la gente. Pero ahora, sentado en esa refinada y estéril sala de conferencias siendo entrevistado por esta cautivadora persona para este estúpido artículo, su cerebro se quedó completamente en blanco. Y era jodidamente frustrante.

"Lo siento, olvida que dije eso" balbuceó Harry mientras sentía la sangre subirle a las mejillas y teñirlas de un rosado intenso.

"No, um—está bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que haces aquí en el hospital?" preguntó Louis, obviamente cambiando de tema.

"Oh okey, puedo hacer eso. Um, soy cirujano. Cosa que probablemente ya sepas, supongo. Y me especializo en cirugía plástica y cosmética. Que suena como si fueran lo mismo, pero en realidad no lo son, porque cirugía cosmética es—um, bueno, está más enfocado en mejorar la apariencia del paciente. Y es como, opcional. En cambio, con cirugía plástica, estás hablando de la reconstrucción de deformidades, usualmente por un trauma o un defecto congénito. Hay como, coincidencias, pero no tantas como pensarías. Es un poco frustrante, en realidad, cuando los juntan. La mayoría de los cirujanos en realidad sólo hacen uno de ellos, así que soy algo inusual, haciendo los dos tipos."

La voz de Harry se había vuelto segura y confiada durante la explicación y Louis se había acomodado en su asiento, garabateando rápidamente con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su cara. Harry sabía que era absurdo, pero se sentía estúpidamente orgulloso por, por fin decir algo que Louis sintió que valía la pena escribir.

"¿Cuál es tu cirugía preferida en llevar a cabo?" preguntó Louis rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar lo que escribía.

"Rinoplastía," replicó Harry sin pensarlo. Toda la cara de Louis se arrugó adorablemente en confusión. "Rinopl—," empezó, pero Harry lo interrumpió. "Más conocido como nariz nueva."

Algo en las facciones de Louis cambió casi imperceptiblemente; como si alguien le hubiera instalado una luz más tenue en sus brillantes ojos azules. "¿Por qué es esa tu favorita?" preguntó monótonamente.

"Porque es el más difícil" Harry respondió con simplicidad. "Un bulto de 1 milímetro podría ser visto desde el otro lado de una habitación, así que el margen de error es como entre cero y nada. Y es diferente cada vez que se hace porque cada nariz es distinta. Lograrlo es increíblemente difícil."

"¿Y qué tan seguido haces estas cirugías?"

"No tanto, quizás una vez al mes. Normalmente son cirugías de aumentación de pechos, liposucciones, abdominoplastias o uh, aplanamiento de abdomen. Y todas esas son bastante aburridas."

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Harry se dio cuenta lo estúpido que había sonado.

"No digo que mi trabajo sea aburrido," dijo rápidamente. "Es agradable poder ayudar a las personas a arreglar sus imperfecciones. Hacer al mundo más hermoso."

Mierda, eso no salió como pensó. No quería que sonara como si estuviera sugiriendo que todos deberían sentir la necesidad de tapar sus imperfecciones; solo que las personas siempre brillar un poquito más cuando se sienten confiado. Estaba a punto de intentar explicarse cuando Louis habló, su tono de voz sonó algo más agudo que hace unos momentos.

"Bien. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no dejamos esto hasta aquí? Yo creo que ya tengo suficiente para continuar por ahora" dijo secamente.

"¿Ya tienes suficiente para escribir todo el artículo?" preguntó Harry, entrando en pánico porque ni siquiera había mencionado el Rainbow Clinic.

"¿Qué?" Louis dijo perplejo.

"Es que acabas de decir que la entrevista acabó."

"Claro, pero la de hoy," dijo Louis lentamente. "Una pieza como esta normalmente tarda varias semanas. Habrá unas entrevistas más, hablaré con tus colegas, luego seguiré todo lo que haces en tu día a día en el trabajo."

Cuando Harry aún lo observaba, agregó, "Lo siento por no decirte antes, como que asumí que ya sabías."

"No, está bien, yo definitivamente debí haberlo sabido. Yo—uh, lo siento, como que todo pasó demasiado rápido, creo, pero no, sí. No, está bien. Está genial. Brillante."

Harry estaba inconexo. Estaba inconexo y Louis Tomlinson lo estaba observando con perplejidad y la entrevista que pensó que sólo duraría unas horas al parecer duraría varias semanas de su vida. Harry se encontró a si mismo cuestionando cada decisión que lo habían llevado a ese momento.

Louis aclaró su garganta incómodo y empujo la silla hacia atrás, metiendo su notebook y su grabadora dentro de su bolsa de cuero.

"Bien, entonces, me iré. Nos vemos mañana," dijo, buscando algo en su bolso y sacando una tarjeta de contacto. "Esta es mi tarjeta, por si tienes alguna pregunta."

Y luego se fue, dejando Harry desplomado en su silla y con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, tratando de esconderla durante una hora o algo así. Tratando de procesar el hecho de que iba a ver a Louis Tomlinson mañana, y todos los días después de eso hasta algún futuro próximo.

Bueno, había algo de lo que estaba seguro: la próxima vez que vería a Louis, definitivamente no haría el ridículo como hizo hoy. Quizás no estaba tan entusiasmado por el hecho de que se fuera a hacer un artículo sobre él, pero si estaba cautivado por la posibilidad de ganarse a Louis. Después de todo, a Harry siempre le gustaron los retos.

* * *

 

"¡Fue una total pesadilla!" exclamó Louis, cortando un trozo de pan de naan a la mitad, sumergiéndolo en curry y mordiendo un poco. Después de su infernal entrevista con Harry Styles, tuvo que volver a la oficina para escribir lo que tenía en sus apuntes y luego invitado a Niall y Zayn a una cena en su restaurante indio favorito para poder descargarse.

"Me tomó como, media hora conseguir algo que sirviera, porque él solo murmuraba sobre nada cada vez que le preguntaba algo. ¡Y pasó casi la mitad de la entrevista mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas! No sé cuál es su puto problema."

"¿Seguro que conseguiste algo que puedas usar?" preguntó Niall con la boca llena de pollo tikka masala.

Louis resopló burlonamente. "Sí, dijo algo de mierda sobre como sus servicios hacían al mundo un lugar más bonito." Louis pretendió vomitar al lado de la mesa. "Algo de que las tetas falsas y liposucción hacen a las personas más valiosas o dignas algo así. Supongo que rebajar a las personas hasta sus tetas y trasero es solo parte de su descripción de trabajo."

Zayn frunció el ceño. "Asco."

"Sí, supuse que sería un creído. O sea, es este atractivo tipo que gana todo este dinero explotando las inseguridades de las mujeres sobre sus cuerpos. Él incluso dijo que le gustaba arreglar las imperfecciones de las personas, ¿pueden jodidamente creer eso?"

"Suena que has encontrado tu punto de vista, entonces" remarcó Zayn mientras garabateaba distraídamente en el mantel de la mesa.

Cuando Louis asintió con entusiasmo, Niall alzó una ceja. "¿Crees que a Simon le importe que vayas en modo negativo? No es exactamente tu perfil típico, ¿lo es?"

"A Simon le importa vender periódicos y hacer dinero" dijo Zayn de manera objetiva. "Con que piense que el artículo de Lou venda, no le va a importar una mierda lo amable que sea."

"Venderá" sonrió Louis, "escribiré el mejor puto artículo que Simon Cowell va a leer en su vida. Sólo quisiera no tener que pasar el siguiente mes de mi vida con el Dr. Inepto."

La verdad era que, una pequeña y traicionera parte de Louis estaba extremadamente cómodo con tener que pasar varias semanas cerca de Harry Styles. Sí, Harry era repulsivo y algo bizarro, pero también era uno de los hombres más hermosos que Louis había conocido en su vida.

Harry era largo y esbelto, dotado con una ágil, intoxicable y espontanea belleza única. Todo de él era rizos sueltos, labios rojos y mordidos y penetrantes ojos verdes. Además, tenía una mandíbula que Louis pensó que podría cortar vidrio.

Eso era casi suficiente para distraerse de las palabras tontas y sin sentido que saldrían de la boca de Harry el 90 por ciento del tiempo. Casi siendo su clave.

Porque Louis no iba a dejar que nada lo distrajera de la tarea que tenía en mano. Él era, al final del día, un periodista muy serio. Casi como el más serio. Lo que significaba que tenía prohibido fantasear sobre los gruesos labios de Harry o sus estúpidos dedos llenos dedos de anillos, o de lo bien que se veía su pequeño rodete en su estúpida ropa quirúrgica.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos! Bueno, esta historia es original de spit_on_me_larry, todos los créditos. Esta fic también está disponible en español en wattpad en mi perfil larrieloveslarry.  
> Gracias!!


End file.
